The Shadow Wizard
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Harry Potter dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah saudara tiri! dan lagi,adik tiri Harry Potter itu adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai,sekelompok anak yang diasuh langsung dibawah Albus Dumbledore. Warning: gaje,abal,judul dan cerita ga nyambung.
1. Chapter 1: He Is My Brother

Harry melongo memandang bocah biru di hadapannya.

"bibi,bibi bercanda kan?"tanya Harry pada Bibinya,Petunia Dursley.

"tentu saja sepupumu yang normal,Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,Harry Potter milik J. .

Title: The Shadow Wizard

Summary: Harry Potter dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah saudara tiri! dan lagi,adik tiri Harry Potter itu adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai,sekelompok anak yang diasuh langsung dibawah Albus Dumbledore.  
Warning: gaje,abal,judul dan cerita ga nyambung.

don't like,don't read.

* * *

Harry Potter hanya bisa berbaring di ranjangnya.

Dia mendapat hukuman di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Frontal sekali,hari dimana seharusnya dia berbahagia,kini dia malah dikurung di dalam lemari bawah tangga,kamarnya tanpa makanan.

Dia mendengus mengingat wajah polos bocah itu. Bocah yang dibawa bibinya seminggu lalu. bocah yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Bibinya memberikan bocah yang dianggapnya normal itu kamar tempat Dudley,sepupunya yang gemuk,menyimpan mainannya. Dudley dengan senang hati menyingkirnkan semua mainannya ke tepi. Jika Harry yang pindah kesana,Dudley pasti akan merengek-rengek tak terima.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" gumamnya,"dia beruntung ya,"

Telinga Harry menegak tatkala pintu kamarnya yang dikunci terbuka perlahan,menampakkan sesosok wajah yang tadi dibayangkannya. sosok itu membawa sepotong kue sus dengan lilin di puncaknya.

"_happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to niichan,happy birthday to you,_"

Harry menganga mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh bocah bersurai biru dihadapannya. "k…kau…"

"selamat ulang tahun,Harry-_niichan._ Ini kue untukkmu." Kuroko menyodorkan kue yang dibawanya.

Satu hal yang tidak Harry mengerti saat itu: alasan mengapa Kuroko Tetsuya peduli padanya.

"Kuroko,kenapa kau peduli padaku? Saat aku dijauhi di sekolah,kau mendekatiku,"

"Kenapa? Karna kau adalah kakakku."

Harry kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu ini?"

"Aku 'meminjam' kuncinya pada paman Vernon."

"Maksudmu 'mencurinya'?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu,"cepatlah,niichan,aku mau mencuci piringnya."

Harry tersedak kue susnya,"n...niichan?!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak,aku baru kali ini dipanggil gitu,dan apa artinya?"

"Artinya kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Jepang. Bahasa yang diajarkan ayah."

Harry bersumpah dia takkan lupa kejadian itu.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian,mereka bertiga lulus SD. Bibi Petunia mendaftarkan Dudley di Smeltings,SMP paman Vernon dulu. Sementara Harry dan Kuroko didaftarkan ke Stonewall High. Tentunya dengan perlakuan berbeda. Kuroko diberi pilihan(yang langsung memilih ikut Harry),sementara Harry tidak. Kuroko dapat seragam baru. Harry mendapat baju bekas Dudley.

Suara surat jatuh keatas karpet didengar oleh paman Vernon.

"Dudley,ambil surat."

"Suruh Harry aja."

"Harry,ambil surat."

"Suruh Tetsu aja."

"Dudley,gebukin dia."

Harry langsung berlari ke karpet dan memungut surat yang tergeletak disana.

Ada 4 surat disana. Yang pertama adalah tagihan rekening listrik. Yang kedua adalah surat daru bibi Marge,adik paman Vernon. Dan 2 surat terakhir yang serupa beralamatkan namanya dan Kuroko.

Harry terkesiap. Sambil memberikan tagihan dan surat pada pamannya,dia memandang surat untuknya.

(Perlu diketahui: Kuroko telah mengambil surat di tangan Harry menggunakan misdirection.)

Tak lama kemudian,Dudley merebut surat di tangan Harry dan terjadilah keributan seperti yang telah kita ketahui.

* * *

Harry mendengus mengingat hal itu.

Setelah surat pertama dibuang paman Vernon,surat itu terus berdatangan. Anehnya,tak ada nama Kuroko di surat-surat itu. Apa mungkin surat itu hanya halusinasiku saja? Pikir Harry.

Mereka berada di sebuah gubuk di atas karang. Paman Vernon membawa mereka kemari untuk menghindari serangan surat-surat Harry. Dan Harry tidur di lantai,bersama Kuroko. Harry membuat gambar kue di atas pasir tempatnya tidur.

Jam tangan Dudley berdentang 12 kali,pertanda dia sudah bertambah tua 1 tahun. Kuroko menggeliat ke arah Harry,membuat Harry menoleh kearahnya.

"Harry-niisan,otanjoubi ometedou,happy birthday," Kuroko mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. Anak ini,bahkan dalam tidurnya pun masih bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Harry berbalik menghadap mahakaryanya.

"Make a wish,Harry." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu meniup setiap butir pasir yang membangun 'kue'nya.

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan keras,paman Vernon turun membawa senapan berburu di tangannya,"siapa itu?!"

Pintu didobrak hingga lepas dari engselnya.

Dudley menjerit. Harry menarik Kuroko untuk bersembunyi.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar,nyaris sebesar titan di fandom sebelah,berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf soal pintunya." Pria tersebut menutup pintu lepas tersebut.

Kuroko keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari ke dalam pelukan besar pria itu.

"Hagrid-san! Hisashiburi!"

"Tetsuya,hirasirubi." Jawab Hagrid,pria besar itu cadel.

Keluarga Dursley cengo. Harry menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

Hagrid menggendong Kuroko dengan tangan besarnya,"kau sudah bertambah besar ya,Tetsuya. Taiga,Daiki,Ryouta,Shintarou,Atsushi dan Seijuurou meridukanmu,kau tau?"

Tetsuya mengangguk,"toh tak lama lagi aku akan bertemu mereka lagi,kan?"

Hagrid mengangguk. Lalu berbalik menghadap Dudley.

"Kau lebih besar sekarang ya,Harry,terutama perutmu."

Tetsuya terkekeh,"dia bukan Harry-niisan,"

Harry keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Aku Harry."

"Oh,tentu saja. Bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Hagrid memberinya kue ulang tahun yang sedikit penyok.

"Terima kasih,tapi,siapa anda?"

"Rubeus Hagrid,penjaga kunci di Hogwarts,kau pasti tau,kan?"

"Maaf,tidak."

Hagrid cengo,"tidak? Blimey Harry takkah kau tau dimana ayah ibumu belajar itu selama ini?"

"Eh?"

"Niisan,kita berdua adalah penyihir. Dan,kita adalah saudara tiri"

Harry menatap Kuroko meminta penjelasan.

"Menurut dia,ayahku memperkosa ibu. Dan setelah Voldemort membunuh ibu,ayahku membawaku pergi. Tapi dia membawaku tinggal di Hogwarts sampai 3 tahun yang lalu,saat dia mempertemukanku dgn bibi."

Harry bersyukur karna dia dan Kuroko masih sedarah sedaging. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu dan mulai menghitung.

"Tunggu,bagaimana bisa kita jadi saudara tiri?sedangkan usia kita hanya beda 6 bulan?."

Kuroko menunduk.

"Harry,dia lahir prematur. Dia lahir saat usianya masih 5 bulan. Bersyukurlah dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Karna dia prematur,fisik dan hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah."

Harry menatap Kuroko yang masih menunduk dan Hagrid,"apa buktinya kalau aku ini penyihir?"

Hagrid tersentak. "Ah,ini." Hagrid mengulurkan surat yang selama ini dihancurkan oleh paman Vernon. Harry membaca keseluruhan surat.

"Kalau memang ini bukti aku seorang penyihir,kenapa Tetsu ngga dapat? Apa dia bukan penyihir?"

"Aku ngga dapat kali ini karna sejak surat pertama datang aku telah mengambilnya." Kuroko mengeluarkan surat yang sama dengan Harry.

Di pojokan,bibi Petunia kejang-kejang.

"Mereka takkan pergi!" Teriak paman Vernon.

"Siapa kau? Sampai berhak untuk melarang anak James,Lily dan Karou untuk pergi ke Hogwarts? Kedua anak ini sudah terdaftar sejak lahir. Kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku tau siapa kau,Harry,seorang anak aneh,anak abnormal. Sama seperti ibumu. Dia pergi ke sekolah sinting itu dan bertemu Potter di sana. Dan melahirkanmu. Tetsuya,aku tak menyangka kau seorang penyihir,kukira,kau..."

Kuroko menunduk,"gomenasai,bibi. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau seorang penyihir? Kau tak pernah menunjukkan bakat sihirmu. Sementara dia," bibi Petunia menunjuk Harry,"selalu menunjukkannya!"

"Itu karna kami,Kiseki no Sedai,sudah dilatih untuk mengendalikan sihir kami sejak kecil."

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Kiseki no Sedai,atau Generation of Miracles,adalah 7 orang anak yang diasuh langsung dibawah Albus Dumbledore."

"Apapun itu mereka tetap takkan pergi!"

"Kau tak bisa melarangnya. Pergi atau tidak,semua ada di tangan mereka. Dan jika mereka pergi,mereka akan berada dalam naungan penyihir terhebat di dunia,Albus-"

"AKU TAKKAN MAU MEMBAYAR PRIA TUA UNTUK MENGAJARI MEREKA TIPUAN SIHIR!"

Kuroko merasa pamannya sudah keterlaluan. Hagrid menuding paman Vernon dengan payung pink yang dibawanya.

"JANGAN PERNAH HINA ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DI HADAPANKU!" Suara Hagrid yang cetar membahana badai katrina(?) Terdengar sampai ke Indonesia(?). Oke lupakan,author lagi error.

Dan ekor babi yang unyu unyu(reader: unyu dari mana?!) Tumbuh di pantat Dudley. Membuat keluarga Dursley kocar kacir kabur ke lantai atas.

Harry tertawa lepas,Kuroko tertawa sambil menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa,oke?" Bisik Hagrid.

"Yare,yare,Hagrid-san." Kuroko menghapus air mata tawanya,"terima kasih telah membalaskan dendamku."

Hagrid tersenyum. "Yah,sudah waktunya. Ayo kita pergi membeli perlengkapan kalian. Kecuali kalian mau tinggal di sini."

Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah pintu,"ittekimasu,bibi,sekali lagi,gomenasai. Kuharap kau tak marah padaku." Serunya.

Harry masih sedikit ragu. "Ah,aku kalah," pikirnya. Langsung dia menyambar jaketnya dan menyusul adiknya.

* * *

**Oke oke author tau harusnya saya menyelesaikan fic yang satunya,tapi ide di kepala author untuk cerita ini sudah meledak,jadi yah,begini deh.**

**Ini fic xover pertama author. Entah napa pengen jadiin Kuroko-kun adik Harry Potter. Tapi saya juga mau campurin Magi di sini. saya mau nanya sama senpai-tachi,Kira-kira bisa ngga 3 fandom dijadiin xover? Author ngga berani publish chapter baru kalau ngga jelas boleh atau ngga. Jadi tolong vote ya.**

**Akhir kata,review please...**


	2. Chapter 2: Generation of Miracles

Hagrid,Kuroko dan Harry melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju London.

"Hagrid-san,bisakah kita pergi ke bank Muggle dulu? Aku mau menarik uang dan membeli beberapa pakaian."

Hagrid mengangguk. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam bank yang biasa Kuroko kunjungi.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,Harry Potter milik J. .

Title: The Shadow Wizard

Summary: Harry Potter dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah saudara tiri! dan lagi,adik tiri Harry Potter itu adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai,sekelompok anak yang diasuh langsung dibawah Albus Dumbledore. Warning: gaje,abal,judul dan cerita ga nyambung.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan kearah seorang pegawai.

"Raku-neesan!" Serunya sambil melambai pada pegawai tadi.

"Tetsu-kun! Sudah 3 tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu,kau makin besar ya."

Kuroko tertawa,"ah,ini kakak tiri yang selalu kubicarakan,Harry Potter-kun."

Raku mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry. "Halo,nama saya Watanabe Raku. Salam kenal."

Harry menyambut tangannya dengan canggung,"a...aku Harry Potter. Salam kenal."

Raku tersenyum. "Raku-neesan,aku mau menarik uang."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian,Harry dan Kuroko telah selesai berbelanja. Hagrid membawa mereka. Harry tengah membaca daftar belanjanya.

"Hagrid,dimana kita bisa membeli semua ini?" Tanya Harry.

"Kau akan tau nanti, niisan. Hagrid-san, bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah kembali ke keluarga mereka yang hilang. Ah,aku ingat bagaimana senyum Seijuurou,tawa Daiki dan Taiga,rengekan Ryouta,air mata Shintarou,dan mata lapar Atsushi untuk membeli snack saat mereka bertemu dengan orangtua mereka,astaga,Atsushi memang berperut lima ya,sama seperti Taiga." Hagrid menatap langit. Seolah kejadian itu diputar di sana.

"P..perutnya ada lima?!" Seru Harry.

"Bukan,niisan,perutnya satu,hanya saja,mereka makan tak tau kenyang."

"O...oh...begitu..."

"Hagrid-san,itu Leaky Cauldron!" Seru Kuroko. Dia langsung menarik Hagrid dan Harry masuk.

"Ah,Tetsuya,Hagrid,seperti biasa?" Sapa si bartender.

"Maaf Tom,lagi sibuk,membantu Harry Potter dan Tetsuya membeli perlengkapan mereka."

"Astaga,Harry Potter!"

Semua orang di Leaky Cauldron sibuk menyalami Harry.

"Profesor Quirell !" Sapa Kuroko. Pria yang disapa langsung menoleh. "Ah,Mr Kuroko,lama tak berjumpa. Mau ke Diagon Alley?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kami duluan,profesor!" Seru Kuroko sambil menyusul Hagrid.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari Gringots (Kuroko muntah-muntah setelah keluar),Harry dan Kuroko pergi membeli pakaian dan perlengkapan sekolah. Kemudian Hagrid membawa mereka ke toko hewan peliharaan. Harry keluar sambil menenteng kandang berisi burung hantu seputih salju. Dan tak berhenti berterima kasih.

"Tak apa,tak apa," Hagrid mengibaskan tangannya yang besar,"anggap saja hadiah keduaku."

Harry tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke kiri-kanan.

"Tetsu mana?"

"Ano..."

"Eh?Tetsu?"

"Aku menemukan ini," Kuroko menyodorkan kotak yang dibawanya,"anjing."

"Eh?"

* * *

Hagrid pergi ke toko es krim Florean Fortesque(saya lupa namanya,hehe),meninggalkan Harry dan Tetsuya di toko Ollivander. Dan mereka baru mendapatkan tongkat mereka.

"Kayu holly,inti setengah bulu phoenix. Ini milikmu,Mr Kuroko."

"Terima kasih,Ollivander-san."

Ollivander tersenyum lembut.

"Kayu holly,inti bulu phoenix. Punyamu,Mr Potter. Aneh."

"Maaf,apanya yang aneh?"

"Tongkat sihir memilih pemiliknya,Mr Potter. Aneh karna tongkat sihir itu memilihmu,sedangkan saudaranyalah yang memberikan bekas luka itu."

"Eh? Punya Tetsu?"

"Bukan,punya Mr Kuroko unik,karna walau cuma setengah,saat bersama Mr Kuroko,kekuatannya bertambah kuat. Bukan dia,tapi milik kau-tahu-siapa."

* * *

Sepulang dari Diagon Alley,Harry tampak tak berselera makan.

"Niisan,kau tak apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hagrid,kenapa aku terkenal?" Tanya Harry.

Hagrid terdiam. Kuroko menepuk pundak Hagrid dan mengangguk.

"Waktu usiamu 1 tahun,Harry,kau-tau-siapa datang ke rumahmu,dan dia membunuh ayah serta ibumu,tapi hanya kau yang selamat dari kutukan mematikan itu."

"Hanya aku? Bukankah Tetsu juga tinggal di rumahku?"

"Ya. Tapi dia pikir,percuma juga dia membunuhku,karna fisikku yang lemah. Toh,tak lama aku pasti mati. Lagipula,kaulah yang dia kejar,bukan aku."

"Dan aku selamat?bagaimana bisa?"

"Tak ada yang tau. Itulah yang membuatmu terkenal. Tak seorang pun yang bertahan dari serangan itu. Tapi kau selamat. Dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka itu." Jelas Hagrid.

Kuroko mendengar seseorang turun dari tangga tempatnya menginap.

"Sudah kubilang,kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku,baik duel,quidditch maupun basket,Bakagami."

Bakagami?

"Diam kau Ahomine-teme! Aku lagi tak konsen tau!"

Ahomine?

Kuroko berbalik. Dan dia melihat mereka,anak laki-laki dengan surai navy blue dan crimson,Aomine dan Kagami,teman masa kecilnya.

"Kagami-kun!Aomine-kun!"

Kedua anak yang baru turun dari tangga tadi menoleh,"Kuroko!/Tetsu!"

Keduanya menghampiri Kuroko,"Hagrid-san! Apa kabar?"

"Baik,Taiga,Daiki,sama siapa kalian kemari?"

"Dengan Kise,soalnya orangtua kami sibuk,takkan sempat mengantar kami 1 september nanti."

"Hidoi-ssu,Kagamicchi,Aominecchi! Kenapa aku ditinggal-ssu?" Bocah kuning itu terdiam,"are,Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun!" Seru Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Aku merindukanmu-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kuroko. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah,minna,ini kakak tiriku yang biasa kubicarakan,Harry Potter."

"Salam Kenal,Harry Potter,aku Kagami Taiga." Kagami mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Harry menyambut tangan itu.

"Yo,aku Aomine Daiki." Aomine menepuk punggung Harry.

"Aku Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal,Harrycchi!" Kise mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulnya ke dada.

"Apa-apaan itu,Kise? Aneh ah!"

Harry tersenyum. "Aku Harry Potter. Salam kenal."

* * *

1 september,

Harry dan Kuroko mendorong troli mereka,sementara Hagrid membawakan Hedwig,burung hantu Harry,dan Tetsuya Nigou,anak anjing siberian husky milik Kuroko.

"Astaga,aku terlambat! Maaf anak-anak,aku tak bisa mengantar kalian ke peron,ini karcis kalian. Menurutku,Taiga,Daiki dan Ryouta pasti sudah ada di sana. Kereta kalian jalan jam 11. Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya."

"Peron sembilan tiga perempat? Emang ada?" Tanya Harry,namun nihil,karna Hagrid sudah pergi.

"Tetsu,kau tau caranya?" Tanya Harry.

"Jujur saja,ini pertama kalinya aku naik Hogwarts Express. Jadi aku sama seperti kau."

"Ayo cepat,nanti kita tertinggal."

Harry dan Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sekelompok keluarga berambut ginger berjalan keantara peron 9 dan 10.

"Percy,kau duluan."

Anak yang paling tua,Percy,berlari menembus dinding pembatas.

Harry hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan muka WTF.

"Fred,kau berikutnya."

"Dia bukan Fred,tapi aku!"

"Astaga,bagaimana kau bisa mengaku sebagai ibu kami kalau kau tak bisa membedakan kami?"

"Maaf,George."

"Bercanda,aku memang Fred."

Kedua anak Kembar itu juga menembus dinding.

"Sumimasen,"

Wanita itu dan kedua anaknya melompat kaget,"ah,maaf nak,aku tak menyadarimu."

Harry membatin,sejak kapan?

"Anak baru ya? Ron juga baru," ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk anak laki laki di sebelahnya.

Harry mendekati wanita itu,"maaf,bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke peron?"

"Jalan saja ke dinding tengah itu. Kalau ragu,lari saja."

"Aku duluan." Kuroko berlari ke dinding pemisah.

"Tetsu,matte!" Harry mengejar.

Keduanya menembus tembok.

"Niisan,kita berhasil!"

* * *

Tepat pukul 11 kereta berangkat.

Mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk. Setelah menemukan tempat,Kuroko mengeluarkan manganya.

"Kau masih juga membaca manga?"

"Ya. Apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak juga."

Pintu digeser,dan anak yang mereka temui di peron muncul.

"Maaf,apa tempatnya sudah penuh?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak,masuk saja." Jawab Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari manganya.

Anak itu duduk. "Namaku Ron,Ron Weasley."

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aku Harry Potter."

"Kau beneran Harry Potter?! Lalu,apa kau punya,anu,itu,"

"Apa?"

"Bekas luka," bisik Ron.

Harry menyibak poninya.

"Wow!"

Si penjual troli lewat,"ada yang mau beli?"

"Aku mau beli!" Seru Harry.

"Niisan,belikan untukku juga!"

"Tak ada uang,ada sandwich..." Gumam Ron. Harry berlari mengejar si penjual troli.

"Jadi,kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Ron.

"Ah,hai,aku adik tirinya Harry Potter."

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan dia? Pasti seru kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru tinggal dengannya selama 3 tahun. Dia orang yang menyenangkan,jika tak ada orang itu." Tetsuya menekan kata orang itu dengan aura hitam di belakangnya,membuat Ron ngeri.

"Eh? Orang itu?"

"Keluarga Dursley,kerabat kami. Mereka lebih seperti sampah dibandingkan muggle lainnya."

Harry masuk dan menumpahkan belanjaannya di dekat Kuroko dan keduanya mulai makan dengan lahap,membuat Ron cengo.

"Selapar itukah kalian?"

"Kau mau?ambillah," Kuroko melempar sebuah cokelat kodok.

"Eh,beneran?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ambil saja,ini ada banyak kok."

"Terima kasih!" Seru Ron.

Pintu terbuka,"Kuroko! Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini!"

"Minna!" Seru Kuroko.

Sekelompok anak pelangi (author digebukin) berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hisashiburi,Tetsuya."

"Hisashiburi desu,ah,minna,ini kakakku,Harry Potter,dan ini teman baruku,Ron Weasley."

"Halo,aku Harry Potter."

"Aku Ron Weasley."

"Ah,aku Kagami Taiga."

"Aku Aomine Daiki."

"Kise Ryouta-ssu,salam kenal,Roncchi!"

"-cchi?"

"Kise suka menambah -cchi pada orang yang dia kagumi. Aku Midorima Shintarou." Ujar anak berambut hijau lumutan (author ditendang).

"Nyem...Murasakibara...nyem...Atsushi." Kata si anak berambut ungu sebesar Titan sambil makan.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal,Harry Potter,Ron Weasley," Anak berambut scarlet dengan mata heterochromia membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

Midorima menghela nafas,lalu menyihir kompartemen tempat mereka ngumpul menjadi lebih besar di dalam,tapi tidak tampak di luar. Dan keenam anak pelangi itu duduk di dalam.

Seorang anak perempuan menggeser pintu kompartemen,"ada yang lihat kodok? Kodok Neville hi-"

Gadis itu menganga,dia menatap bagian dalam kompartemen,kemudian bagian luarnya. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali,membuat semua anak sweatdrop.

Tunggu,kenapa scene ini sama dengan yang ada di suatu tv series yang bahkan pengarangnya tak tau siapa tokoh utamanya,dengan seorang alien berwujud manusia berusia 1000 tahun lebih,dan setiap kali dia membawa cewek cantik ke dalam kotak telepon birunya,pasti cewek itu melakukan hal tadi. Ups,salah fandom.

"Ehm,nona?"

"It's.." Gumam gadis itu,"bigger on the inside!" Serunya dalam bahasa inggris.

Tuh kan,kata-katanya aja sama.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

"Maaf,nona,siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi.

Tapi gadis itu masih terbengong. Akashi mencium gadis itu dan dia terbangun dari tidurnya(?). Oke author salah naskah. Maksudnya Akashi menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"A..aku Hermione Granger." Jawab gadis itu,

"Tadi kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Ah,apa ada yang melihat kodok? Kodok Neville hilang."

"Maaf,kami tak melihat kodok."

"Oh,baiklah. apa kalian yang menyihir ruangan ini supaya jadi lebih besar di dalam?"

"Bukan aku,tapi Shintarou." Akashi menunjuk Midorima.

"Apa kalian semua bisa menyihir? Aku mau lihat."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Akashi.

"Aku duluan!" Seru Kagami.

"Tidak,aku duluan!" Balas Aomine. Dan mereka bergulat di kereta.

"Kalau gitu,lakukan saja yang biasa." Midorima memijit batang hidungnya.

Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk. Lalu kembali saling berhadapan dan berjalan berputar.

"Aku takkan kalah." Ucap Kagami.

"Hee? Coba saja." Jawab Aomine.

Suasana menjadi sangat tegang di kompartemen yang lebih besar di dalam. Saking besarnya sampai cukup untuk menjadi lahan duel.

Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama berseru,"JAN-KEN-PON!"

Aomine kertas,Kagami batu.

"Yosh aku menang!" Seru Aomine.

"Kukira apa,ternyata cuma suit." Ujar Hermione kecewa.

"Baru dimulai,Hermionecchi."

Aomine mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Kagami,"Aguamenti!"

Semburan air keluar dari tangannya. Kagami menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya,"protego!" Serunya,perisai tak terlihat melindunginya dari semburan air. Tapi air Aomine lebih kuat mendorongnya hingga Kagami terhempas ke pintu.

"Silencio!" Seru Midorima sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Mantra apa itu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Agar orang luar tak bisa mendengar kita-nodayo."

"-Nodayo?"

Murasakibara menatap Aomine,tiba-tiba Aomine terangat terbalik dari tanah.

"Murasakibara-teme! Turunkan aku!"

"Hai hai," jawab Murasakibara malas. Aomine langsung jatuh ke bawah (reader: ya iyalah,masa ke atas?). Aomine megap-megap kayak ikan mas karna tersedak tanah.

"Giliranku-ssu! Anapneo!" Seru kise sambil menunjukkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher Aomine.

"Oke kalian semua,cukup." Akashi turun dari kursinya. "Tetsuya,ayo."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menghampiri Akashi. Sementara yang lain duduk.

"Yosh,inilah murid terbaik!"Gumam Kise.

Harry,Ron dan Hermione kebingungan.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya,"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Serunya. Dari tangannya keluar asap keperakan yang membentuk seekor singa.

"Sugoi,Akashicchi!" Seru Kise.

"Tetsu,tunjukkan milikmu!" Seru Aomine.

Kuroko mengangkat tongkat sihirnya,"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Seru Kuroko.

Asap yang sama mulai terbentuk.

"Kore wa..."

Asap itu membentuk seekor...

"Ryu (naga)!" Seru semuanya. Akashi sendiri tampak kaget.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Harry.

"I...itu patronus!" Seru Hermione. "B..bagaimana kalian berdua bisa membuat patronus? Bahkan penyihir dewasa belum tentu bisa!"

"Ah,Dumbledore yang mengajari kami." Jawab Akashi.

"Hah? Apa kalian kiseki no sedai,murid Dumbledore?"

"Ah,hai."

Hermione menganga,tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Katanya.

"Ah,kita juga harus ganti baju." Kuroko menatap Hogwarts yang semakin membesar.

"Kau benar."

* * *

Kini,semua anak kelas 1 berada di tangga depan pintu aula besar.

"Sudah berapa lama ya,aku tak masuk ke sini." Aomine menghela nafas.

"Aku juga." Gumam Kuroko.

"Dengar,kalian semua,termasuk kalian,Harry,Ron." Kedua anak yang namanya dipanggil menoleh,"kalian adalah teman kami,jadi ini berlaku juga untuk kalian. Di asrama manapun kita ditempatkan,jangan sampai persahabatan kita putus,oke?" Seru Akashi.

"Ough!"

"ternyata benar,Harry Potter masuk Hogwarts tahun ini."

Terdengar gumaman di sekeliling mereka. Harry menoleh ke arah bocah pirang di samping Kise.

"Ini Crabbe dan Goyle," bocah itu menuding dua anak bertubuh besar di belakangnya,"dan aku Malfoy," anak itu maju ke depan kawanan(?) Kiseki no sedai,"Draco Malfoy."

Ron batuk-batuk untuk menyamarkan kikikannya.

"Apa? Kau pikir namaku lucu? Coba kulihat,rambut merah,dan jubah bekas,kau pasti Weasley." Cibir Malfoy.

"Oi,ada masalah dengan rambut merah?" Kagami menepuk bahu Ron dan menatap tajam ke arah Malfoy.

"Lagi pula..." Akashi mulai terkikik diikuti kisedai.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Namamu lucu sekali-ssu!" Kise guling-guling di tanah.

"Aduh,kukira namanya bagus,sampai berani ngejek orang gitu,ternyata-pfft!" Kagami memegang perutnya.

"Ternyata namanya lebih jelek daripada namamu ya,Kagami," Aomine ngakak.

"Oha-asa bilang nama Draco itu nama terjelek di Inggris-pfft!" Midorima menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain.

"Mulutnya besar,tapi namanya aneh," Kuroko membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya.

Akashi bergumam,"Mission accomplished."

Ternyata Akashi dendam soal 'rambut merah'.

"Cih," decih Malfoy,"kau memang luar biasa,dan kau bisa dapat teman yang lebih pantas dari orang-orang gila ini,"Malfoy menunjuk kisedai,"aku bisa membantumu." Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oy,Malfoy," Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Malfoy,"kau berani bicara lagi,akan kuhancurkan kau!"

Harry menepuk tangan Murasakibara,"sudahlah," ucapnya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,terima kasih,"ucapnya pada Malfoy,"dan,yang kau bilang orang gila itu,salah satunya adalah adikku. Jika kau berani berbicara yang aneh-aneh soal adikku dan teman-temannya,kupastikan kau takkan tenang,karna mereka semua adalah teman-temanku,kau tak bisa memisahkan kami semudah itu. Kalau kau mau berteman denganku,coba saja hancurkan persahabatan kami."

Profesor McGonagall menepuk bahu Malfoy,kemudian Malfoy menatap penuh benci pada Harry dan teman-temannya,dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan menantang mereka.

"Ayo,ikut aku." Perintah profesor McGonagall.

"Yosh,halaman baru telah dimulai!" Seru Aomine.

"IKOU (ayo pergi)!" Kagami mengangkat tangannya.

"Ough!" Seru kisedai diikuti Harry dan Ron,kemudian mereka semua melangkah masuk.

* * *

Gimana? abal? ngaco? gaje? hahaha.

Author malas menceritakan diagon alley arc. soalnya rata-rata potterheads juga pada tau kan?

akhir kata, review please...


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

"Wah,bagus sekali!"

"Iya,"

"Aku jadi tak sabar!"

Itulah gumaman anak-anak kelas satu. Harry dan Ron ikut menikmati pemandangan aula besar. Langit-langit aula besar serupa dengan langit di luar.

"Kelas satu,berbaris di sini. Kita akan mulai seleksi."

Beberapa anak kelas satu menelan ludah,tapi Kiseki no Sedai adem ayem.

"O-oi,Tetsu,seleksinya seperti apa?" Tanya Harry pada Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak,"kita harus menyihir topi tua itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk topi seleksi.

Tanpa Harry sadari,Kuroko menunjukkan cengiran usilnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,Harry Potter milik J. .

Title: The Shadow Wizard

Summary: Harry Potter dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah saudara tiri! dan lagi,adik tiri Harry Potter itu adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai,sekelompok anak yang diasuh langsung dibawah Albus Dumbledore.

Warning: gaje,abal,judul dan cerita ga nyambung.

don't like,don't read.

* * *

Setelah kepala sekolah menyampaikan pidato,profesor McGonagall memanggil nama yang tertera di perkamen.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi maju,dan duduk di kursi. Topi seleksi yang besarnya oh-super-sekali itu merosot sampai ke telinganya. Tak berapa lama kemudian,topi itu berteriak,"Slytherin!"

Beberapa anak tampak kecewa,termasuk Kisedai. Tapi Akashi melambai ke arah Kisedai dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya,membuat beberapa siswa klepek-klepek.

"Aomine Daiki."

Aomine ganti duduk di kursi dengan topi di kepalanya,5 menit kemudian...

"Hufflepuff!"

Anak-anak di meja Hufflepuff bersorak dan menepuk punggung Aomine yang memberikan fist bump jarak jauh dengan Akashi.

Kise menyusul Aomine di Hufflepuff. Harry,Ron,Kuroko dan Hermione masuk ke Gryffindor (Ron kesal karna harus seasrama dgn Hermione.) Kagami ikut masuk Gryffindor,Midorima menyusul Akashi di Slytherin dan Murasakibara masuk Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy dan budak-budaknya masuk ke Slytherin. Saat makan malam,semua anak Kisedai diikuti Ron memberi kode pada Akashi dan Midorima untuk mengerjai bocah pirang dan budaknya dari meja masing-masing(murasakibara sambil makan 5 potong paha ayam). Tantangan itu diterima Akashi dan Midorima dengan senang hati.

* * *

"Hoahm,ngantuk sekali."

Kagami menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang,"eh,kau sedang apa,Dean?"

Dean Thomas,anak berkulit tan yang seasrama dengannya menoleh,"aku sedang memasang poster Western Ham."

"Oh!" Kagami berguling,"tim sepakbola itu kan? Kau suka sepakbola ya?"

"Iya!" Seru Dean,"kau juga?"

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Kagami sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya,"tapi aku suka basket." Dia mengeluarkan poster tim basket nasional Jepang.

"Wah! Tempelkan saja di sini! Apa hanya kau?"

"Tidak juga,semua kawanku juga suka. Kami bahkan punya lapangan basket di sini."

"Wow!"

"Apa sih serunya basket?" Tanya Ron,"kayaknya kalian semangat sekali."

"Kau mau tau? Kami akan bermain besok,ikutlah." Ajak Kagami pada teman-teman sekamarnya.

* * *

Di asrama Hufflepuff...

"Cih,kenapa aku harus seasrama denganmu?!"

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!"

Kise pundung di pojokan.

"Haha,aku bercanda Kise,"

"DASAR AHOMINECCHI!" Kise berteriak dengan kecepatan suara 1000000 km per detik.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Paling Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun berantem lagi." Jawab Kuroko.

"Cih,berisik sekali." Murasakibara sibuk memakan pocky di asrama Ravenclaw.

* * *

"Ck,Kise lagi."

Midorima menatap papan shogi. Akashi tengah menatapnya dengan seringai kemenangan,

"Ada apa Shintarou? Menyerah kalah?"

"Diam-nanodayo!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka sinting." Celetuk Malfoy.

Akashi,kok bisa ya kita sekamar dengan monyet-monyet ini? Batin Midorima.

Mana aku tau? Balas Akashi.

"Darimana kau tau,Malfoy?" Tanya seorang anak berkulit hitam

"Lihat saja si kepala hijau itu,masa dia menambah kata -nanodayo di kalimatnya." Jawab Malfoy.

JLEB. Sebuah gunting berwarna merah melesat diantara wajah Malfoy dan Zabini,anak berkulit hitam tadi.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara,kupastikan gunting itu mencium dahimu."

Malfoy dan seluruh isi kamar merinding disko mendengar ultimatum Akashi.

Seorang anak berambut belah tengah menghampiri mereka,"hai,namaku Takao Kazunari,yoroshiku ne," ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou,yoroshiku ne,Kazunari."

Midorima juga membalas,"aku Midorima Shintarou,yoroshiku."

"Ah,kita bisa berteman kan,Sei-chan,Shin-chan?"

Midorima yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan airnya ke muka Malfoy yang berusaha menggunting rambutnya dari samping dengan gunting Akashi.

"S-shin-chan?"

Takao dan Akashi tertawa.

"Kudengar kalian mau mengerjai anak-anak sedeng itu ya?" Takao menuding Malfoy dkk.

"Eh,tau dari mana? Iya sih."

"Aku dengar dari tadi. Waktu di aula besar. Kalau mau ngerjain dia,aku ikut ya. Aku nih ahli jahil lho."

"Ne,Kazunari,kenapa kau tak berteman dengan mereka?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mereka menyebalkan," Takao menatap Malfoy sinis. "Tapi sepertinya kalian menyenangkan. Apa kalian pernah bermain basket?"

"Ah! Itu permainan favorit kami!" Seru Akashi.

Ketiga anak asal Jepang ini membicarakan basket sampai subuh.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Akashicchi! Midorimacchi!"

Akashi dan Midorima menoleh ke arah Kise dan Aomine.

"Are? Siapa dia,Akashi?" Tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk Takao.

"Takao Kazunari desu." Takao membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Ah,yoroshiku,Takao-kun." Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba di samping Takao.

Semuanya melonjak kaget. "S-sejak kapan kau di situ?!"

"Dari tadi."

Takao memasang poker face.

"Kuroko,minna."

Kagami datang disusul Harry,Ron,Seamus dan Dean.

Murasakibara datang bersama seorang remaja berusia 12 tahun berponi boyband. "Yo,Taiga."

"Tatsuya!" Seru Kagami.

"Kagami,dia siapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Dia kakak beda bapak beda emak-ku."

Akashi kicep.

"A-ah,sou ka? Jaa,apa semua sudah ngumpul?"

"Ya."

"Nah,kenalkan. Dia Takao Kazunari." Akashi menunjuk Takao yang membuat tanda peace.

"Ah,ini Seamus Finnigan,dan Dean Thomas." Kagami memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Seam,Dean,kalian tau basket?" Tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Apa kalian hanya berteman dengan orang yang suka basket?" Tanya Seamus.

"Tidak juga sih,aku hanya mau tau." Jawab Aomine.

"Aomine-kun kepo." Celetuk Kuroko dan dihadiahi jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Aku tau sedikit soal basket. Dean juga." Jawab Seamus.

"Oi,Akashi,kita jadi main ngga?" Tanya Kagami sambil memutar bola di tangannya.

"Jadi lah,ayo!"

* * *

"Hagrid-san!"

Hagrid berbalik menghadap anak-anak asuhnya.

"ah, kalian mau main lagi?" tanyanya ketika melihat bola basket di tangan Kuroko.

"iya. apa lapangannya masih ada?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja. aku yakin dia masih ingat pada kalian." Hagrid tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, ja."

"tunggu."

semua menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Ayo sambil lempar tangkap!" Akashi merebut bola dari tangan Kuroko dan mengopernya ke Aomine.

Aomine mengopernya ke Kise, lalu ke Kagami, Midorima, Himuro, Dean, Murasakibara, Seamus, Takao, Kuroko, begitu seterusnya sampai mereka mendekati sebuah pohon tua.

"Jangan ke sana!"

semuanya menoleh ke arah Hermione, orang yang berteriak tadi.

"kumohon jangan ke sana, kalian bisa dihajarnya sampai hancur."

semuanya bergidik, tapi kisedai tampak tenang.

"tenang saja, Hermione-san. lihat."

Kuroko mendekati pohon yang mendadak liar, smua anak menjerit.

"Tetsu kumohon, larilah dari sana!" Seru Harry begitu melihat sebuah cabang pohon mengayun ke arah adiknya. Tiba-tiba pohon itu berhenti. Kuroko tengah mengelus cabang tersebut.

"Hisashiburi na, Whimping Willow-san."

Pohon itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kuroko dan membawanya ke sebuah ruang tak terlihat di belakangnya.

semua anak-anak pelangi berlarian menuju pohon tua itu.

"Whimping Willow-san, mereka teman kami, izinkan mreka masuk dan jangan izinkan yang lain." Ucap Akashi.

Whimping willow langsung mengangkat semua anak dengan cabangnya dan membawa mereka pada Kuroko yang sudah bermain solo di dalam. Lapangan itu berukuran standar, dengan banyak pintu di sekitarnya.

"Kuroko, pintu itu terhubung ke mana?" tanya Seamus sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan.

"Jepang."

Akashi mengumpulkan mereka semua, "nah, sekarang bagi kelompoknya, Aku, Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi dan Tatsuya melawan Tetsuya, Taiga, Harry, Ron dan Daiki. Hermione wasitnya, Ryouta mencatat skor."

"hidoi-ssu! aku kan mau main juga." protes Kise.

"Tenang, kau akan dapat giliran setelah ini." Jawab Akashi menenangkan.

Murasakibara dan Kagami berdiri di garis tengah sementara Hermione memegang bola.

"ayo bertanding, Mura." Tantang Kagami.

"Aku tak takut." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Minnacchi! Ganbatte!" seru kise dari pinggir lapangan.

"Dengan ini, pertandingan Griffin melawan Basilisk," Hermione melambungkan bolanya tinggi-tinggi, "pertandingan dimulai!"

* * *

**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Maaf juga kalau kurang pendek #plakk**

**Authornya lagi error dan macet gara-gara fanfic yang satu lagi (My Precious Father) soalnya bingung ama lanjutannya. Tapi tenang saja, chapter depan akan ada pertandingan Grifin(Kuroko cs) VS Basilisk(Akashi CS) dan Kise akan main kok tenang aja ^^**

**Review please...**


End file.
